Wireless telecommunication networks typically have a plurality of unmanned remote cell sites. Due to the absence or scarceness of power grids in many of these locations, combinations of alternative power sources such as generators, batteries, solar, and wind must be utilized. When commercial power grids are available at the remote cell sites, these alternative power sources can be used to assume the load when commercial power is lost or unreliable. Accordingly, there is a need for power management systems and methods for transferring load between various power sources at unmanned remote cell sites.